


Song Fic Collection

by Puck_Wise



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some AUs, no beta and I will die on that hill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puck_Wise/pseuds/Puck_Wise
Summary: This is collection of one shots based on some of my favorite songs or any other song that sparks an idea.
Relationships: Brock Boeser/Elias Pettersson, Leon Draisaitl/Matthew Tkachuk, Quinn Hughes/Christopher Tanev, Quinn Hughes/Elias Pettersson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Cologne: Matthew & Leon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration Cologne by Haux. 
> 
> Lyric inspiration:  
>  _Remember Cologne  
>  When it's late at night  
> You're all alone  
> You're not feeling right_
> 
> Link to the song. [Cologne by Haux](https://open.spotify.com/track/4ld2TeVRlaYNHWzi52dWsZ?si=-D47CLAeSJu-ZCT6HYJd9A)

The room is dark when he wakes up. His blankets wrapped around him. Kicking them free, Matthew sits up and takes a deep breath. 

The dream had felt so real. It was like he was there. Like he was in his bed, holding him tight like he did that night. The warm solid weight of his body pressed against his. It felt so real. 

The kisses they shared in the dark of the hotel room. Soft, slow, nothing more than just a press of the lips. Neither rushing for anything more than just the simple press for comfort. He'll never forget the way those lips spoke his name into the darkness. 

Even if he was thousands upon thousands of miles away from home, that hotel room felt the closest to home he's had in years. It felt familiar, welcoming, and safe. Room 331 was home for only a couple of hours—just one evening when he couldn't find his way to sleep. 

He had left his own hotel room after fighting to fall asleep. His body-unwilling to find its way to sleep as his brain kept kicking. It kept running over the day, the emotions that he fought to keep inside. He let so many people down that day, and he just couldn't stop thinking about it. So he left his room to walk around the hotel.

He made it down a couple of floors before bumping into him. They only shared a few words before he was being dragged into room 331. The room was where everything changed. He changed and his life moving forward forever altered. He found himself in that room, in those arms, in those eyes. 

His eyes were so kind as Matthew let all of the bottled up pain leak out his eyes. His voice- soft as he whispered sweet praises and comforts. His arms strong around him as he held Matthew close. It was as if he didn't want to let him go, and Matthew wished he never did. 

He poured his heart out in a queen sized bed, thousands of miles away from home. In that queen sized bed, he was told that he was valid, that he was okay, that he could be unapologetically himself for just those few moments. In that bed, he was held tight, his lips were bruised, and his dreams were to forever be haunted by the words of a man that would never love him. 

He remembers Cologne in the middle of the night. When he pulled out of a dream gasping for air. When he's haunted by the memory of him. He remembers Cologne when he's alone; it doesn't feel right to dream of that night. It doesn't feel right to hold onto Cologne. While it might be a fading memory to the man, he laid his heart out to, but it will forever be with Matthew. 

While Leon may only be a trip down the highway, he feels so much farther away than Cologne will ever be. 


	2. Turn to You:Elias & Brock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: [ Turn to You by The Careful Ones](https://open.spotify.com/track/7i88Zc1enp7ypKaXKt4wJl?si=IOKn-fVVT96-QJ7TDN0pxQ)
> 
> This song is one of my favorite songs. It's at least number two or three. The Careful Ones always produce music that just hits me right in the soul.

The days are getting harder. Pucks won't go in, and it's getting to the point that people are starting to notice. It's all anyone seems to be talking about right now. Elias can't escape the words even as his love holds him tight. When his love tells him that everything will be alright because he's got him. 

He can't imagine everything being all right when others suggest it being easier to trade away the love of his young life for pieces they lost. Those words scare him more than the words they throw at him. They send him into a panic, where he can't breathe, and everything around him feels like it's falling apart. He can't fathom the thought because Brock is his everything.

Even when the days aren't getting any easier, Brock always seems to be there. To have him and hold him. To tell him that he loves him. To love him even when things aren't going right. And the thought of not having him there hurts him more than any injury he's ever had. Brock knows everything about him, from how he takes his coffee to the way he gets stuck in his mind after a loss. 

There were days that now feel so distant that he imagined his love leaving him. A time when he dreamed of Brock being in an unfamiliar home, living an unfamiliar life. Where he was in a different country starting new. Find a new best friend, a new love, a new everything. It hurt to think about even at a time when Brock wasn't his love. He was just a guy in his dreams and in every aspect of his waking life. 

He told Brock of those days. He told him as he held his love in his arm, pressing kisses to his cheek. He told him how he felt like his life would have gone wrong if Brock was to leave him. Brock had just told him that he'll never put anything before his love. That even when days aren't easy, and they may be mad at each other, he will always love Elias.

Brock will always love him. When Elias doesn't feel like he has what he deserves, he can always turn to Brock. His love will always have him, no matter what is thrown their way. 


	3. For Island Fires and Family: Quinn & Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insperation: [For Island Fire and Family by Dermot Kennedy](https://open.spotify.com/track/6Rk9OCPLRprxsMmYgnU1UF?si=lrcBCuAmSvOFSgM0-hpgWg)
> 
> This song hurts me, but yet heals me. Dermot Kennedy is an absolute musical angel and I love him. I've seen him in concert twice and I can't wait till the day comes when I can see him again. This man is one of my all time favorites and my Spotify would tell you so.

True to the words, Quinn could be in a full room, and the only person he's smiling at is Chris. The man felt like home in a crowded room. All he would have to do is look over, catch the man's eyes, and everything in the world would feel right. He could look a Chris, and he would know he was okay. 

These days, that's not the case. Back then, Chris was unmoveable, but now he knows that not to be true. Chris was gone with only a sorry and that he was doing it for Quinn. 

That night Chris had held him tight while they both cried. Quinn sobbing into his chest as the man told him everything would be okay. That they would still be them and that Chris would still love him no matter what. Even miles away from each other, they'd make it work. He promised that they would be alright. 

Months later, that promise has turned into short phone calls, and I'm sorries. With every fleeting conversation, they grow further apart, and Quinn can felt it. He felt the distance. The promise hurt. 

When Quinn told him he's sorry for being the reason Chris left, the man just sighs. He told Quinn that this is just how the world works. That even with the distance, he would always be there for him. Quinn knows that's not true. Chris was too far out of reach these days. 

In the brief moments of connection, Chris still feels like home. In those moments, the distance disappears. Even if it's just stolen glances and limited words.

Chris feels like home even after everything was said and done. After the angry words. After the lies, he spat. After broken hearts healed. After the dreams of the man fades into forgotten moments shared between them. 

Even now that Chris just feels like a ghost from his past, he will always be home. In a stolen glace, time returns to him. When he looks away, they fade, but the comfort of home stays until he returns to an empty apartment. Then he remembers what once was. There's no bitterness in the way things ended, only hope for the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise not all of these are going to be sad. I didn't expect this to be that sad, but yet it was. At some point, I will write something fluffy and happy but right now that's just not happening. 
> 
> If you can't tell by everything I've wrote today I kind of need a hug.


	4. Como Dios Manda: Quinn & Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: [Como Dios Manda by La Santa Cecilia](https://open.spotify.com/track/72xRxJWbxdEnGuFZZQS8X6?si=mhzAAHt9Rb2BTlHvGIcgzA)
> 
> I'm also linking the [live version](https://open.spotify.com/track/5BSX2UydaGtdHa6Up5A6Kd?si=RuvAEmbtSRqR1SfYRVFBww). It's personally my favorite so I figured I'd link it.

Quinn has about an hour before Chris gets home. His boyfriend has been gone for over a month now, and it's driving him crazy. It's the longest business trip Chris has been on since they started dating. Seeing that they've been together for a little over two years, it's been a long time. 

It's just in two years Quinn had gone from being a lovesick puppy that misses his boyfriend when he was gone for more than three days to being driven mad because he hasn't seen Chris for over a month. It sucks; he thought he would have been okay because not have Chris for two weeks is hard but bearable. He thought he'd be able to handle it, but he hasn't been able to. Work has been hell, and now that he's started taking classes at the community college, it's been really hard. 

He needs his boyfriend in his arms. He's wanted to hold Chris for weeks now, and all he gets is a pillow between his arms while they Facetime. He wants to feel the heat of Chris's body next to his when he falls asleep and wakes up. He just needs Chris with him right now.

It's been a long and stressful day. Consider it started out with an iced latte being thrown in his face by a customer and ended with him on the couch without Chris. He'd really like for it to end with his boyfriend holding him. Chris was supposed to be back by mid-afternoon, but two delayed flights later got him being home after one am. 

His eyes keep closing on their own while he lays to wait for Chris. Quinn is so grateful for Bo giving him the day off. Hell, Bo would have probably thought something was wrong if he didn't want the day off. 

...

Quinn wakes with a hand in his hair and the face of the man he loves in front of him. Chris is smiling in the dimly lit room. Even with the soft smile, his eyes look so tired. The bags under his eyes are more prominent than they'd been when he left. The Facetimes didn't show them, and Quinn really wish they did. He would have told his boyfriend to sleep instead of staying up into the odd hours of the night. 

Chris slides a hand up to cradle his face. Cupping his jaw, Chris leans in to whisper, "Hey, baby," before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. If Chris didn't look dead on his feet, Quinn might have pushed for more. He's missed his boyfriend, but he can wait for that. 

Pulling back, Chris is smiling something so soft that it reminds Quinn of when they first started dating. The way Chris would smile at him like he was the only person in the room. While the feeling hasn't changed, other things have. It's just this smile that makes him feel something deep down inside of him. He can't quite place the feeling, but the smile on his own face tells him enough. 

Quinn moves to sit up. Chris is still on the floor, but he shifts to one knee. His boyfriend looks up at him, "I've missed you so much."

Smiling, Quinn says, "Missed you too."

"I need to tell you something." his eyes soft, there is no trace of regret or sadness in them, so Quinn's hoping this is something good. He'd never believe Chris would do something like cheat on him, but the thought does cross his mind for a moment.

"Okay."

With a hand, Chris takes hold of his. Chris laces their fingers together, "I love you so much, and I've realized a few things." Chris stops to give his head a shake. He looks like he's on the edge of a nervous laugh. 

"And that is?" Quinn raises an eyebrow.

Chris leans up to press a kiss to his cheek, pulling back there is still sparkle to his eyes. Chris just looks so happy that Quinn can't help but feel the same happiness. "I love you so much. So much that I always want you by my side. I can't stand to be without you. Like clouds in the wind, flowers in a meadow, or a bird in a nest," Quinn's not exactly sure what that was supposed to mean, but it sounds sweet, "Fuck, this sounded so much better in my head."

Quinn laughs, "I bet it did."

"You are my other half, and I need you with me for the rest of my life." Chris slowly uses his free hand to pull something out of his pocket. 

This can't be what he thinks it is, "Chris, what are you saying."

"I know we barely even talked about this, but fuck it, Quinn Hughes, will you marry me." Chris opens the little ring box in his hand. Quinn brings a hand over his mouth and nods," Fuck Quinn. You really will?"

"Yes, yes, a million times yes," Quinn says with tears in his eyes.

Cupping his boyfriend's face, Quinn pulls him in for a kiss. Chris's lips taste like sweet as honey and the promise of forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this as a little part two to my sick fic Chris and Quinn au.


	5. First Aid: Elias & Quinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: [First Aid by Gus Dapperton](https://open.spotify.com/track/3y2Dktpll4t3zPlgpCnUCy?si=jB-rSm-2SHKc58Y8Yc5BCQ)
> 
> This fic really wasn't based off a certain element of the song, but rather just the vibe. I hadn't heard the song until today, but I got me writing.
> 
> Also never thought I'd be writing a Quinn/Elias but here we are.

He throws his phone against the wall. He would have thrown the chair he was sitting in, but that would have definitely put a hole in it. He's just so pissed off, and he knows he shouldn't be as angry as he is, but he just is. 

It's just fucking sucks. It really does. All his mom did was Facetime him and say, "Quinn, we've cleared out your bedroom for my craft room." That's it.

He wasn't even told that this was going to happen. His mom asked the other day what he thought about replacing his bed with a day bed and selling his dresser. He thought it would have been to just change the room a little, but no childhood room was packed up into boxes and stored in the shed in the backyard. 

His mom said it was still his room, just changed a little. It's not though, his room was packed into boxes. It was hidden. His whole life was just put into boxes. 

All his trophies and awards are in boxes while his brothers sit on display in the basement. His haven't been on display since he quit hockey and came out. His dad had put them into boxes and said he could do as he pleases with them. That day hurt, but being told his room wasn't his anymore hurt even more. 

Quinn knows he shouldn't be as upset as he is. He hasn't lived in that room for years now. It was only time before this happened, but a phone call before would have been nice. It would have been nice to feel like his parents cared even just a little. 

They haven't always been the best to him, but this is just a reminder. Being the forgotten child hurts. They always tended to Jack and Luke more. He grew up raising himself and raising his brothers when they weren't around. He was always just expected to do as they said and just go through life like that. 

It hurt, but what hurts more is the little slip-in of questioning his future. It's salt in the wounds. Asking what he was going to do in a few months, laughing at his homework, insulting his degree. It hurts more than he thought it would. He thought he got used to the words, but yet they still bring tears to his eyes when his mother ends the call. 

When he asked what he was supposed to do when he came home for vacations or holidays, all his mother said was, "Well, you have a day bed, and if you bring someone home, it is big enough for two." It's not even about the stupid fucking bed. 

What is he supposed to show them? His childhood has been reduced to three boxes and a handful of baby pictures. He's got the stories and memories, but most of them have been tainted over the years. Many have been unconsciously forgotten. His brain forgot them as a band-aid to his mental health. 

He's been lying looking up at the ceiling when Elias comes home. His boyfriend must notice as he sits down beside him. Elias tosses his backpack behind them, and Quinn shifts to lay his head in his boyfriend's lap. 

With a hand stroking through Quinn's hair, Elias asks, "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Quinn mumbles.

Elias smiles down at him as he brings a hand to thumb circles on his cheek, "You got to be a little more specific than that."

"My mother gutted my room." Elias raises an eyebrow, so Quinn continues, "My childhood room is now a craft room with a bed in it."

A tear slips out, Elias quickly wipes it away, "Babe, I'm so sorry."

Quinn shrugs, "I shouldn't be so angry."

"You are allowed to be upset," Elias explains. "Did you she tell you she was doing this?"

"No."

His boyfriend shakes his head, "Then this is understandable. She didn't ask, so that was shitty on her part."

He guesses, but he still feels like he shouldn't be this angry, "Not my house, not my rules."

"Babe, it doesn't matter. That was your room, and she just got rid of everything."

"She didn't get rid of it. Just put it in boxes."

Elias gives a pained look, "Somehow, that feels worse."

"You're telling me," Quinn huffs. 

The blond sighs, "I'm really sorry. Your mom is so shitty to you, and that's not okay."

"I know." They've talked about it before. Elias really had helped him put in perfective that everything that his mom did and said when he was a kid caused him some form of trauma. The forgotten memories just a way to mask the trauma. "It hurts that my whole childhood has been reduced to three boxes."

"Only three?" Elias looks confused.

"They donated my clothes and some other shit." Quinn sighs and is about to sit up, but Elias pushes him back down, "Like I'm happy they donated it instead of selling it cause someone else could use it."

Elias smiles down at him, "That's good. Maybe the only good thing to come out of it, but still it's good."

"Yeah, it is."

"You know I love you, right." Elias has a wide smile pained across his face, "I love you so much."

"I know." Quinn smiles back up at him, "I love you too."

Elias leans down and presses a quick kiss to his forehead. He mumbles against it, "I love you."

And that all that matters. His childhood home may not be home anymore. His apartment may only be home for a few more months. All of that doesn't matter when the person who feels like home is by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a fucking day. This fic may be based on how my day is going. Just a little more drama sprinkled in. I'm angry and Goth Babe's radio on Spotify led me to this song and I just started writing. It's stupid that I'm mad, but never the less this is my release for the day.
> 
> If you haven't noticed yet. I project hella on to Quinn. So whenever something goes wrong in my own life I will project it on to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if yall would want a playlist of the songs or just the links I put in the first notes.
> 
> Also if anyone has got a better title for this please leave suggestions cause 'song fic collection' is just boring.


End file.
